Ordered Calmness
by EastofJuly
Summary: An look in the history of order and his perceptive.


Harmony's rage

The cost has been great for your survival My whole entire existence I had known that I had to Nourish civilization that fate deemed had to grow high it cost me my sister and her husband. One thing sustained me I had hope and faith in ponies changing and challenges come...and I'll use them to destroy them just as both of us sore and reveal to my children who everyone really is.

Primordial calmness frown

This frown everyone thinks I would be the ultimate good how wrong they were and stile are I follow as simple as that. I followed Eris, Discords aftermath secretly and now Harmony I follow order I'm not desperate for it I don't live off it, I'm just as they wanted me to be,,.

Most species think the underworld as chaotic and evil it is but it is the only place I can find order that even comes close to my rules they are the jewels on my cuteymark they work in rank not friendship the only differences they have is color and power level except my two black ones the ones of balance the ones to keep the order of purity the white diamond pure these ones usually go to those of dangerous leadership positions because they are dangerous an rule of Equality helped lead to nightmare moon the rules of purity is more dangerous where balance transfers the parts they don't want purity destroys them.

The next one the blue gems are discipline there are four rules of discipline the evil side of this one is well known in cases of underling, child and mare abuse this one gives one the ability to know the likeliness of something happening these only give an medium magic boost. The most abundant light pink ruby that Are the orders of temperament there are six of these. They are weak magically and really on there users magic and have the ability to make one keep an level head but unlike the others using the emotion control on these have no consequences because of that untrained users may have there will weakened or in an vegetative state if used to much. The second ability is why it was often the under warrior and civilian class that toppled the upper class in the past instead of those of close rank with the same they can undo things the over rules of order do to an degree depending on there magic level but they can work in mass.

In among chaos order gets compressed most places on Melodic it's the other way around but in this place among and being an criminal the best organizations become the best order and that is why I never thought about suicide the gold is only an extra like an well done cup of tea it eventually gets cold.

I am just like those alicorns designed me to be an ''controllable'' from discords egg they tried to copy me they found that the other dragonqui just was stillborn because dragonqui have to aligned with an vital force or concept to ever be alive just as the alicorns have to be aligned with an vital concept to be alicorns or they were meant to be they perverted the sincerity of that rule and made it so that everyone they choose was an Alicorn but with the magic spread out it this didn't give them much of an magic boost. An added to the time they were using his gemmed rules to force discord to order and with it there experiment they polluted the rules of order with the chaos of suffering.

They knew that discord can never be destroyed even while drained or in egg form and both. I know I wrenched it from the mind of the unicorn when I decided to go. When they didn't give me anything to follow in the room they kept me in that was the last straw. All I ever knew is follow but whom. The day Eris exposed me to the idea not to follow she said ''Don't tell anypony I told you this but do your own thing,,. I didn't know anything but follow order. In time I grew and I followed. Ounce they got used to me no one gave me an second thought especially when I learned to take on my pony forms my Pegasus form was blue My mane and tail was stile purple put kind looking and had only the tiny pony eyes with the tiny pink star cuteymarks. I can't follow as much in this form Pegasi that don't get past training went to something called the Pegasus device to join the rainbows back then it was something I was ordered not to follow so I didn't. My unicorn form was grey had blue eyes grey with just my true star cuteymark only it was blue my earth pony was an greenishgrey color fully with an true star cuteymark. My Alicorn form was just the dragon part missing they only sore my Alicorn just as I was ordered to do

The day Eris exposed me to the outside world was one I remember that's when I truly turn into something. I expect and confirmed the purple black maned Alicorn had malicious intentions she wanted me an killer and I didn't want to disappoint her she in an manipulative way was right I ended to find my own to follow so I did.

She knew she could never fully control me she didn't have enough order for that but she had her evil was enough to control chaos but she needed me away I follow the best order One exposure one smell one crystal flower and that's when I knew I had to follow and my cuteymark on one side showed up first as an true star then an big white fake star followed by two black ones then two blues then two pinks. When she came I had no reason to doubt the mare with the swirly dark blue rose plant for an cuteymark her cuteymark was the reason why she was so angry so suddenly the mark for magic being replaced with an star just because it was found on the tree of harmony also discovered later on as the tree of knowledge to from the old story from the camels. It was also commonly thought to be the source of all magic she was ashamed to be first an unicorn with all there starry flanks thinning magic so much and disregarding any other as weak just for not being as easy . He took her lesson of life and buried it in his soul even with what the other ponies say about her. She was stile in charge I follow those in charge and I was made to be controlled. So I let them control me that's when she whispered ''Do your own thing,,.

It took me years to find it I follow but in those years I didn't know ponies screamed an ran from me. They comeback later with unicorns. All I ever did what I was told I looked at my hoof and claws my frown seemed ever prominent now as it went through her words ''I order you to do your own thing,,. I knew her orders were magic literally. The contemptfull My frown became more I remembered my evil princess so I went and found and followed that lead me to others like her and it begun.


End file.
